Piano Hands: Three Days
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Daltonverse, Jogan with Derek and mentions of Sebrek. Logan is realizing his feelings for Julian and wants to tell Julian in his own special way. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fluff with a smidgen of angst because it's Jogan. And there's some Sebrek because apparently I can't write Jogan without Sebrek references. Adam never happened, but Julian has told Logan that he loves him and Logan hasn't done anything about it yet. I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Smooth talking', hips swinging when he's walking...<em> "UGH." Logan groaned in frustration, dropping his head onto the keyboard, his keys crashing, and a loud un-melodious noise echoing around the room. Logan had been trying for three days straight to write this song. He had all the music down, and he knew what he was trying to say, but like the actual subject, his feelings and his words never seemed to get it together long enough to get the point across. He thought it'd be easier through song, but like so much else when it came to his love life, Logan had thought wrong. Groaning again, Logan ripped out another page in his notebook before crumpling it up and throwing it somewhere in his room.

"You're turning into a bigger slob than Julian." Logan snapped his head up towards the door, and saw Derek standing there, arms folded. Smirking at the shambles that had become Logan's room the past couple of days as he tried to write.

"What do you want, Derek?" Logan asked, his voice cracking with exhaustion and frustration.

"I came to figure out where the hell you've been for three days. Everything was normal and then Julian came back from that long weekend in LA and suddenly you're nowhere to be found. What's up man?" Derek pushed himself off of the doorframe, shutting the door behind him before he made his way over to Logan's keyboard bench and sitting down.

"I've been writing." Logan mumbled.

"…. Writing about what?"

"… A love song…"

"For who? You've been over Hummel for awhile now and the only new meat who's been around is that tool Sebastian – and that can't be it because you look like you want to launch him out of a window every time you see him near Julian…" Derek trailed off, a look realization crossing his face. "Oh my god, it's about Julian, isn't it?" Derek nearly squealed before he remembered himself. "What changed?"

Logan only shrugged, trying to look nonchalant as he pressed his palms down onto the keyboard, the soft crashing sound of the keys filling up the room. "Fucking Sebastian." Logan muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh so you HAVE been fucking Sebastian?"

"No." Logan bit out, his eyes blazing for a moment. "Why, would you be jealous if I was?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Fucking Sebastian has to come in and ruin everything. Julian was _my _attractive movie star best friend first. And then Sebastian swoops in and blatantly **flirts** with Jules and acts like they have some sort of history, which is complete bullshit because Julian is in love with _**me**_." Logan ended in a huff, looking like he was about to throw his keyboard across the room before Derek placed a firm, but reassuring hand onto Logan's shoulder.

"So you're jealous."

"Hell yeah I'm jealous."

"Is that all?"

Derek looked at Logan questionably. Logan knew what Derek was asking. He was asking if Logan was just mad because he was alone, mad because someone maybe could have loved him but he was too dumb to figure it out before fucking it up. He was asking if Logan was jealous of Sebastian's ease around Julian and the fact that Sebastian knew about parts of Julian that Logan only now just found out about.

"It's more than just that." Logan whispered softly before slumping into Derek's side. "Sure, I'm mad at myself for not seeing it sooner, but when he strolled through the Stuart doors three days ago, I was reminded of how much I'd missed having him around. And when he saw me, and smiled that fucking grin of his, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I'd finally found something to fill the empty void I constantly feel." Logan took a deep breath and sat up from Derek, looking down at his hands as they flitted across the tops of the keys, barely touching them.

"That's deep."

"Yeah, well –"

"No, I'm happy for you man. It's about time you got your head out of your ass long enough to realize you and Julian belong together."

"I –"

"Come on." Derek nudged Logan's shoulder. "Play me through the song and what you have so far. I'll help you."  
>"You'll help me write a love song for Julian?"<p>

"You act like I can't see what it is about him that people like. I –"

"So it _is_ possible that you have a boner for Sebastian." Logan quipped.

" – I may be straight," Derek continued, ignoring Logan, "but I'm not blind. He's got a lot to offer someone.

"Besides his hot body and fame?"

"Besides his hot body and fame."

The two boys shared a smile before settling down to write the perfect love song for Julian.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters; they belong to CP Coulter and Glee.**

* * *

><p>Two days later, after countless sheets of paper with half-written lyrics had been tossed across the room, and Julian getting fed up with his two best friends running off together and being secretive, to the point where he was ignoring them completely and spending too much time with Sebastian – who's blatant flirtation and constant somewhat cryptic enquiries about Derek – were starting to drive Julian insane and wondering once again WHY he had chosen to return to Dalton. Also, as to what (or who) exactly went down with Derek and Sebastian while he was gone. Julian was brooding in his room when he got a text from Logan, asking him to meet him in the Warbler hall in 15 minutes.<p>

"Look who decided to remember we're friends."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, and making Derek ignore you, but I've needed to think about some things and figure myself out and –"

"Sounds like bullshit."

" – And I have and I just need you to listen to something."

Julian rolled his eyes but sat down next to Logan on the piano bench. Logan smiled at Julian, causing Julian's heart to clench, before he placed his fingers on the piano keys and began to play, singing along.

_Smooth-talking_

_So rocking_

_He's got everything that I'm wanting_

" – I can't do this." Julian moved to try to get up to leave. Logan stopped playing, his face looking slightly panicked as he reached out to stop Julian from standing up.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Logan." Julian's voice broke as he tried to get up to leave again, but Logan's hand was still pressing firmly down on his arm.

"What?"

"Look. You – you _know_ how I feel about you. And I can't…. I just can't sit here and listen to you sing a love song and then tell me about whatever new boy who has captured your heart. I just can't do this anymore." Julian whispered, unable to meet Logan's eyes.

"Oh Julian." Logan's voice softened as he lifted his hand from Julian's arm and reached out to cup Julian's face. "This song is for you."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"What?"

Logan leaned forward so his forehead was resting against Julian's. "I love you, Julian." And then Logan tipped Julian's chin up, leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. "Now, this song took me forever to write, because I wanted to make it as perfect as you."

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_

* * *

><p><strong>song is He Could Be The One - Hannah Montana. <strong>


End file.
